A New Life
by kamhitachiin
Summary: A realy long hetalia story containing an OC rating for later chapters
1. 1

1

It even surprises _me_ how little I'm leaving behind... My hometown was not even thirty minutes away and here I stood, getting farther and farther away from it as I made my way to the next flight that would take me out god forsaken country. It's not that I hate the country though, I just hate the people in it. Americans sure can cause alot of drama...so much, to drive someone of the country! _Literally_. My next destination? I had no clue...all I knew was that I had left my house in a rush.

_I ran through the door, slamming it into the drywall in the process. Banging my feet on the steps with every step I took, then into my room and began to pack my belongings. _

_"Hey, Chris. What's wrong?" I looked over the side of my shoulder to look into the blue eyes that I knew anywhere. _

_"I gotta get outta here, Alfred." I shook my head in disappointment. _

_"W-What? Why?" I could hear the shock in his voice as he moved closer to me._

_"Reasons." I grumbled as I went to my dresser drawer to start pulling out all of my shorts and placing them in my camo duffle bag. I really I didn't want to say anything._

_"You know you can tell me...Aren't I your best friend?" His voice was laced with concern and worry as he took a step closer to me. My throat tightened as tears threatened to spill onto my cheeks. He was the only thing I would regret leaving behind. I sighed and continued to run around my room frantically, his eyes following and watching my every move._

_"Tell me, dammit! I don't want you shutting me out. You always do when it's something serious." I could here the anger and confusion in his voice as it rose and fell, as if he was crying, or was about start doing so. Which ever one? I didn't have the slightest clue due to keeping my head down to avoid any sort of eye contact. It would only make it harder to leave. I continued to pack things, now currently onto all of my undergarments being that every other piece of clothing that I owned besides the ones that I was wearing were already packed away tightly. After I had finished with my undergarments, I made my way towards the door that Alfred was standing infront of so I could get to the bathroom we shared in the small two-bedroom apartment in Virginia Beach. He flailed his arms out on either side of himself as to block a smooth path beside him._

_"You're not going anywhere until I know why..." He kept his eyes on the ground as he started to convulse, tears spilling out of their ducts, down cheeks and chin and onto the hard wooden floor below. I shifted impatiently from foot to foot as we shared a moment of silence. The only thing that I could clearly hear in the room was the ragged breaths he drew in as he continued to cry silently._

_ "Just tell me.." I stayed silent. Quietly looking and kicking the tips of my shoes against the ground that creaked in protest._

_ "Christina! Answer me, dammit! Stop being so fucking quiet!" He screamed and I flinched. He __**never**__ yelled at me, let alone using my real name that no one called me by except for my deadbeat father who has been long gone from my thoughts. I looked up at him to see him staring back at me, still crying, but wanting answers nonetheless. Swallowing my cowardice for the moment, I started to speak up._

_ "Do you want to know why? __**Really**__?" My voice was very low, but I'm sure he could still hear the coldness in my words._

_ "You wanna know why I can't stand being here anymore? I can't even go to work without hearing all the fucking rumors that spread since __**highschool**__. High school, Al! High School! Do you think it's fun to hear people saying that you're a fucking prostitute just because you work at a bar? I had no choice! You know why I want to leave so bad? Because one of the regulars heard that fucking dirty little lie and started to come on to me. I told him it wasn't the truth, but he persisted. After I clocked out, he started to follow me home…" I started to have a hard time breathing as I was about to break down at any second._

_ "Chris, I-" He tried to say until he was interrupted._

_ "Let me fucking finish…" I growled through clenched teeth. "So he wouldn't find out where we lived, I ended up trying to lose him, but no matter which turns I took, he was always there. He finally approached me after we were well far enough away from anybody else and I panicked. Once he tried to touch me, I kicked him in the groin and ran as fast as I could to get here. I just don't want to deal with this shit anymore!" I screamed, tears finally sprouting onto my skin as I sobbed and dropped to the floor. He sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap in a tight hug._

_ "Shhh… you're safe now. Don't worry about it. If you still have your heart set, I won't stand in your way…I just wanted to know. If you're going, I suggest you go to England. I have a good friend who lives in London there. I'll give him a call if you want and you can stay there as long as you want to. He's got more than enough room and he wont mind." He said in hushed tone._

_ "Thank you." I replied through sniffing fits. Well, next stop, England!_


	2. 2

I got out of Alfred's car with him standing right next to me.

"Why did you come again?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, I wanted to see my best friend off, being that I don't know the next time I'll see her again, and two, my brother is coming to visit so I have to pick him up." He replied.

"Well, thank you for taking me." I stated, smiling weakly.

"No problem! Now go get your ticket and I'll start looking for my brother." I nodded in agreement and stood in line, him walking away with my bags.

"Thank You!" I called as I stepped out of line with my ticket. I had no idea where I could even begin to look for Alfred, but I hoped he didn't leave yet, being that he still had my bags. I walked around aimlessly, both trying to find Alfred and kill two hours of time before I had to board my plane.

"Watch Out!" I heard a soft voice. I turned around only to see a strangely familiar man with purple eyes and shaggy dirty-blond hair that went to his chin sitting on a luggage cart coming straight at me. I froze in place, dumbfounded, not knowing know what to do when the cart came to an abrupt stop right in front of me, but the man, still caught up in the momentum of it, slammed into me, knocking me into the ground with him coming down on top of me just as fast.

When my back impacted with the ground, he was directly above me and impacted with me. His face collided with mine in an accidental, hard kiss. When he was finally able to get up, he rolled off of me and sat next to me as I pulled myself up into a sitting position as well. I turned to him to see he was blushing a bright red.

"S-sorry about that… I didn't mean to crash into you like th-that." He stuttered, keeping his eyes on his hands that sat in his lap.

"It's all right, I know you didn't mean it." Secretly, we both knew that we were talking about the kiss. "But why were on a luggage cart in the first place? You don't seem like the sort of person to do something like that." I asked curiously. I wasn't upset in the slightest and when he saw my expression, he seemed a little fazed by it.

"The idea was m-my bro-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because he had been interrupt by a loud, obnoxious, yet familiar voice.

"HAHAHAHA! Dude, that was totally freaking awesome! Who were you telling to watch out though?" Alfred came out from behind the luggage cart only to see me and his seemingly flustered look-alike on the ground, both of us blushing like mad.

"Dude! That is so totally rad! You totally just literally ran into my bestie! I LOVE luggage cart racing now! HAHAHAHA" He yelled, nodding vigorously with his hands balled into fists in front of him. His brother, which I still was unaware of his name, grumbled something under his breath as he stood from his spot. He held out his hand to help me up ground and I gladly obliged.

"What did you say?" I questioned.

"O-oh, um…" He looked to his brother and leaned into my ear so Alfred wouldn't hear. "I was just saying, there weren't any other people racing us though…" He whispered, his soft breath tickling my ear in the process. I giggled at that while Alfred gave me a confused look in return, wondering why I laughed. He brushed it off, the look of stupidity gone from his face as a huge grin creeping up his skin.

"HAHAHAHA! Dudes, you totally like each other don't you?!" Of course he would jump to conclusions. I face-palmed and his brother's head hung low, us both completely flustered with a bright blush once again.

"We don't even know each other!" We shouted in the same annoyed tone and looked at each other upon hearing the same words spew from our mouths.

"Well, let's change that than! This dude is my bro, Matthew! And that dude is my ultimate bestie, Chris!" Alfred said, wrapping his arm around his brother's neck and pointing as he introdruced the two of us.

"Even though we met in a some-what awkward way, It's still nice to meet you, Matthew!" I smiled and stuck out my hand for him to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too, Chris! Is Chris your actual name though?" He asked, giving me a funny look. I was about to answer when I was interrupted rather rudely before the sounds could even begin to form on my tongue.

"Chris doesn't like her real name! That's why!" Alfred blurted out, most likely not wanting to feel left out and to have a reason to hear himself talk. I glared at him before turning back to Matthew.

"Yes. That's true. I'm not particularly fond of the memories my real name holds, so I use a nickname as to not think or hear anything about my past." I simply stated. He gave a nod as to say he wasn't going to press on the matter and smiled once again.

"Well, Now what do we do?" Alfred asked rather loudly. I gave a shrug and started to walk to the Starbucks inside the airport. The two brothers gave each other a quick glance and ran to catch up with me.

"So, you like coffee?" Matthew asked. I nodded and a small smile made its way across my face as I continued to make my way towards the kiosk.

"I think coffee is the last thing you need, Chris!" Alfred complained.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Starbucks is like the best coffee place in the universe! And you have yourself to blame for that." I teased.

"How is it my fault there you're a caffine junkie?!" He complained.

"It's your fault for living so close to a damn coffee shop that's how." Matthew gave us a funny look at our playful bickering and smiled. He let out a little laugh and we stopped to stare at him in curiosity.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but it's just funny how guys can get along one minute and be in an argument the next." He tried to stop himself from giggling while he spoke.

"Well, ya know, no one can be as awesome of friend as me! It's a once in an eternity kind of deal." I crossed my arms and grinned cheesily at the two. As if they had planned it or had some weird brotherly telepathy, they both stared at me with a raised eyebrow and sighed.

"Okay, one, that was weird, and two, why the sighs of disappointment?" They both shook their heads as if they were thinking of something. I balled my fists up and turned away from the two and began to pout due to them not telling me what they were thinking of. That is until Matthew came to stand next to me with a small smile on his face.

"It was nothing bad, it's just that your remark in being awesome reminded us of one of our co-workers. That's all." Matthew said. I gave them a confused look and shook my head, now only a few steps to the surprisingly empty line, started to walk again.

"Welcome to Starbucks! What can I get ya?" The man asked as I walked to the counter.

"Ummmmm Can I please get a regular venti coffee and uh…" I turned to look at the two brothers only to face-palm at the sight of Alfred and Matthew having each other in head-locks and leaning over as if they were about to fall. "Ahem" I cleared out my throat while staring at the two. They both looked at me, completely startled and in the process, tumbling over each other and entering a face-plant position with the ground. They both groaned loudly and I let out a short giggle before regaining my calm composure.

"Don't you guys want to order something?" I asked the two as they continued groaned and stood up.

"I WANT AN ICED COFFEE: CHOCOLATE BLEND!" and "Maple syrup latte!" Are the answers I received from the two.

"Well, you heard em'! Thanks." I told the cashier and he laughed.

"I'm guessing those two are your friends? They sure are an unusual bunch aren't they?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

"Sadly, yes and you don't even know the half of it." I joked and in return, got another laugh from the cashier.

"That'll be ten dollars and thirteen cents." The cashier said to me. I handed him the money and took the coffees to one of the tables they had set up for everyone to sit at. I took my coffee and began drinking it as the two brothers made their way to the table to receive their drinks. They took their seats across from me and took their drinks as well. We all then proceeded to take a sip of ours all at the same time let out sounds of delight to our favorite beverage.

"Chris! You've gotta try this! It's so good!" Alfred expressed, shoving the drink in my face. In return, I took the drink in my hands in my hands and took a small sip, having an 'mmm' fall from my lips and I handed it back to him. Matthew then also asked if I would try his and he earned the same reaction that I gave to Alfred.

"Hey dude, is it alright if I try yours now?" Alfred asked. I nodded in approval and he took the cup from me and took a sip. The look on his face that came after he tried it was extremely amusing. It was a look of disgust. He then took giant gulps of his own drink to relieve himself of the awful taste.

"What's wrong with it?" Matthew asked Alfred, only to receive an exasperated head shake from the young man. Matthew then also took my cup and took a sip of it as well. The same reaction from him as his brother was shown. I giggled at the two chugging their own drinks down to rid the bitterness from their mouths.

"What? It's just regular coffee!" I laughed a little more. "With nothing in it." The look of disgust on their face was enough to send me into a fit of hysterical laughs. After the little incident, we all started to talk and mess around until it was time for my flight.

There was a voice on the sound speaker that called for everyone to start boarding your flight. We all began to walk towards the door to let me in before I turned to Alfred and Matthew with a sad smile.

"Well, I guess this is good bye…hopefully for not too long…" Alfred said kicking his feet against the floor.

"I guess so…Listen you two. I have had the best time in the world with you and I never want to forget it, nor do I want us to lose touch with each other anytime soon. So Alfie, you still have my number and I want you to call as frequently as we can get in touch. And Mattie, here's my number. I want to talk with you more too. I just want to thank you both for showing me a good time in my last few hours here…I hope to see you guys soon." I them both. This was a sad moment for me. They felt like brothers to me, even if I only met Matthew a couple hours ago. They hugged me back as I thought about how different it was going to be once I left and it saddened me even more to know that it would be some time before I saw these two again. A tear dropped from my eye and fell on Alfred's shoulder. He pulled back slightly and saw the tears.

"Don't cry, I _promise_ to call often and I probably will see you again someday….but don't be sad…if you're sad, then I get sad and that's just not what the hero is supposed to be like!" I let out a quick laugh at that remark and they both smiled again.

I stared at them sadly as I sat in the window seat as they waved at me and I to them. Well, no turning back now…my life sure is going to change from now on. Look out world, here comes Chris!


End file.
